


Matching Dinos

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [116]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur and Briar Rose are shopping when they see dinosaur/dragon pyjamas in a kids clothing store. It would be great if initially Arthur is more excited about them then Briar Rose.Inspired by this picture: (x)





	Matching Dinos

Arthur had to pick up Briar Rose after her ballet class and he still had some errands to do. So as he went over his list on his phone waiting for Briar Rose to finish, he thought he might as well take her along. Usually if he had more than one kid with him, he dropped them off at home first, but with one, it was manageable, especially with Briar Rose.

She was an especially good child, though talkative and after she got on her light spring jacket, still wearing her black leotard, soft pink tights and sheer light pink skirt around her waist and of course, her pointe shoes, she took her father’s hand and looked up at him and asked,

“Are we going home daddy?”

“I have to do a few things before we go home, is that okay?”

She nodded and as they left, she began to talk about her class, about school about her pointe shoes and how she was wearing them out again. Arthur nodded and hummed, acknowledging her and he did this all as he brought her to the car, put her in her seat and got in himself, driving to their next destination.

He picked up some dry cleaning, a few things at the drug store and he decided to treat Briar Rose to some hot chocolate at Starbucks as well as getting himself a latte. After getting said treats, Briar Rose carefully sipping at her cup, licking the opening of the lid to get the whipped cream, Arthur walked with her, one hand by her head since he couldn’t hold her hand and he kept an eye on her as they walked down the street, going back to the car. As they passed a children’s clothing store, Briar Rose stopped and glanced in and Arthur smiled, letting her window show.

“Daddy, can we go in?”

“Okay, but just for a minute.”

They went inside and looked around, Arthur following his little girl as he took slow sips from his latte and he took short, quick looks around until he saw a pajama set. They were a grey onesie set and when Arthur picked them up look at them better, he saw they had a hood and had black dinosaur spikes going up the back and over the hood. It was the cutest thing and when Briar Rose wandered back to him, Arthur showed them to her.

“I like dinosaurs.” She said with a smile.

Arthur thought they would have been adorable on Phillip but now Briar Rose was interested in them too. He didn’t see a problem with that, she did love her little brother as much as she loved her big brother. In fact, probably a little more since Phillip was all too willing to play with her and whatever games she dreamt up. More often than not, Arthur would catch them playing in the living room, Briar Rose bringing her entire plastic tea party set out and letting Phillip play. Though he didn’t play proper tea party, Briar Rose never got mad. In fact, she would play along, creating a whole, dramatic scene so tea cups, tea plates, plastic spoons and forks would go flying everywhere as she and Phillip screamed and then laughed hysterically. They would play with blocks and big plastic Legos building towers together until Caramel would join them, crashing everything down. The kids would laugh and then rebuild only to crash them down themselves. They would color together too, Phillip scribbling big long colorful streaks on the coloring book while Briar Rose did her best to fill in proper lines. Arthur thought it was endearing that she bonded with Phillip the way she bonded with Edward and he didn’t mind at all when Briar Rose found an exact matching set, but in a dusty rose color.

“I think you and Phillip would match nicely in these.”

“Oo yes!”

She smiled and nodded, bobbing up and down a little and Arthur laughed and nodded, making sure the size was correct for Phillip and for Briar Rose before they went to the register so Arthur could pay.

When they got back home, Briar Rose ran to Eames and she was picked up as Eames smiled and kissed her cheek as she said,

“Dadda, me and daddy went to do errands!”

“Oh?”

She continued talking as Eames set her down and when she was finished, she showed him the matching pajamas she and Phillip got. He laughed and smiled when she showed him and said,

“These are lovely, my flower. You and Phillip will look so precious.”

She smiled in excitement and then said hi to Edward before going to her baby brother who was sitting in his pen and she stopped to talk to him and show him too. Arthur came in with the bags, minding the pups as Eames went over to help him and greet him.

“Cute set. Nothing for Edward?”

Arthur shook his head.

“He’s into Egypt now, not dinosaurs.”

“Ah, you’re right, my darling.”

Eames smiled and as he took the dry cleaning, Briar Rose asked him,

“Dadda, can me and Phillip put on our new pajamas?”

“Of course, my flower.”

She grinned as Eames reached down to Phillip with his free hand and scooped him up as he took the both kids upstairs. While they were changing, Arthur stayed with Edward in the kitchen, taking over Eames’ job and helping him with his homework. They finished in a matter of minutes and then Edward asked for permission to go down the street to see his friend and play for a while. Arthur looked at the time and said,

“Okay. But be back when it starts to get dark. And be careful. Do not cross the street.”

“Dad, Jacob lives on the same side of the street as us, why would I cross?”

“Don’t be a smart ass.”

Edward laughed and got his sneakers on before he said bye to the dogs and then to his dad before he left. Arthur watched him go down the block and to his friend’s house and once he was inside, he closed the door and turned, just in time to see Briar Rose coming down the stairs in her dinosaur onesie. She was excited to show it off, the hood already up as she said,

“Daddy, look!”

Arthur grinned as Eames came down with Phillip, in his own grey onesie, Enoch tucked under his arm and excited. Eames set him down on the mat as Briar Rose took out the building blocks and she and Phillip began to play. Arthur and Eames watched them for a moment, seeing the two little dinosaurs building up a tower as Eames put his arm around his husband and asked,

“Where’s the sprog?”

“His friend’s house.”

“Ah. They looked adorable.”

“They do.”

Arthur took his phone out and took some pictures and Eames looked at the screen and said,

“Send that to me.”

Arthur nodded, saying he will.

After a few tower collapses where they broke into hysterics afterwards, Caramel joining in a few times, the sound of blocks crashing to the floor a couple of times, soon, both parents looked over and saw both little dinosaurs laying down on the mat, sound asleep. They were turned towards each other, Phillip holding Enoch. Arthur took another picture while Eames began to clean up the blocks and Caramel laid down near Briar Rose and Woody near Phillip.

“Aw, look at my flower and the duckie. They’re adorable.” Said Eames.

Arthur nodded, showing Eames the picture he took.

“Send that to me.”

Arthur smiled.

“I will.”

Eames took another look before he resumed picking up the blocks, Arthur helping.


End file.
